gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
ボディコン除霊師登場! is the first episode of the anime Ghost Sweeper Mikami, based on Report 1 and Report 2. It first aired in Japan on April 11, 1993. Plot The episode starts with men asking a ghost to leave the building and rest in peace, but he refuses. Then 17-year-old Tadao Yokoshima appears and says the ghost is causing trouble, but the ghost interrupts him and Yokoshima runs away scared. 20-year-old Reiko Mikami appears and says the same as Yokoshima, completing the line. The ghost tries to attack, but he is captured by an Absorbing Talisman that brings him to peace. The story follows with Mikami under the shower in her building and her assistant Yokoshima eavesdropping. His fantasies go off and Mikami smacked the door against his head when she was leaving the shower. Later Yokoshima starts talking about his low salary and asks for a rise, and Mikami changes the subject, informing him that they are going to the Jinkotsu Onsen hotel to find a ghost. The payment isn't great, but they will be able to enjoy the hotel's hot spring. Later Yokoshima is carrying Mikami's heavy baggage. Yokoshima is left behind by Mikami and he meets a female of around 16 years old in the path. She attacks Yokoshima and pretends to be ill, asking him to help her by getting medicine in a suspicious area, which is a trap. Yokoshima barely avoids being killed by a giant rock that smashed the area and the girl is revealed to be a ghost. Yokoshima starts running scared to the hotel at top speed and tells Mikami about the ghost girl that tried to kill him. After that Mikami goes outside the hot springs with Kenki-kun to find the ghost they were asked to take care of. Yokoshima wants to explore the naked body of Mikami, but what happens is that the Wandervogel Ghost appears and says he died in the mountain and can't rest because his body is lost in the snow. Mikami sends Yokoshima to follow the ghost to the mountain, but he refuses. After that Mikami says that she will rub his back when he returns, and he promptly follows the ghost to the mountains. Yokoshima follows the ghost and is freezing while the ghost is singing happily. The ghost asks Yokoshima to enter in a cave, but the place is scary and he runs away to the hotel saying he would rather risk to die in the storm than entering in such a scary cave. A voice comes out from the cave and orders the ghost to bring Yokoshima back. The girl ghost appears again and tries to kill Yokoshima by slamming his head with a boulder several times, but she accidentally hits the Wandervogel Ghost. Yokoshima goes after the cute girl ghost while the man ghost goes after Yokoshima. They all end in the hot spring Mikami is having a relaxing bath, and when Yokoshima sees Mikami nude he jumps on her and is knocked down by her. Later they explain to Mikami what happened and the girl ghost says she is Okinu, a girl that died 3 centuries ago as a sacrifice in a volcano and can't leave the area. Mikami, Yokoshima and Okinu go to the cave and Mikami notices there is a powerful spirit inside. The Hot Spring Ghost appears and causes a cave-in, sealing the cave entrance with most of Mikami's equipment outside. The ghost is powerful and Mikami asks Okinu to get a valuable Talisman for her to defeat him while she holds on against him, but Okinu rips the talisman while attempting to take it inside the cave. When everything appears to be lost, Yokoshima's perversion helps Mikami to defeat the ghost by focusing all his energy in one point of Mikami, her breasts. Mikami is glad they managed to defeat the ghost, and slams Yokoshima as he was still holding Mikami's breasts after the attack. After everyone leaves the cave, the Wandervogel Ghost apologizes for the trouble and Mikami asks him to not go to heaven, but instead exchange their situation, Okinu becoming free and the ghost becoming an apprentice god of the mountain. They agree and the Wandervogel Ghost leaves happy. Okinu thanks Mikami and Yokoshima and she tries to go to heaven, but has no idea how to do so. Mikami says she stayed on Earth for a long time, and needs the help of a talisman to be send to heaven, and she can do it for a price. As Okinu has no money, Mikami says she is going to work for her to obtain money. Category:Episodes